


Slipping Away

by Redird



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 12:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redird/pseuds/Redird
Summary: Lena and Alex’s Valentine.Kara appears.[4x12 rewrite]





	Slipping Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamamiwhoami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamamiwhoami/gifts).

> The idea for this story came from the picture where Lena and Alex hug Kara. That same one Lena broke after the reveal.  
English isn't my first language, so I'll be glad if you correct my eventual mistakes.  
♫ If you wanna read listening a song, I recomend Slipping Away from Jacob Miller.
> 
> \- Blue, I promise a fanfic and this is me trying to give a good one. Hope u like it! -

Water drops in every inch of her body. She is washing all of her troubles. Everything has to go before she meets her. The true her. After a long time, Lena finally encountered herself. 

The warmer ambience of the bathroom, along with the smoke that clouds the mirror, makes her feel erased. Some part of her it is. The businesswoman part. There’s only the girl who is going to celebrate Valentine’s Day with this other girl. 

She rubs her legs. Warm. She lathers her abdomen. Soft. She puts shampoo on her hair. Cascade. Lena started to actually feel her hole body. Pleasure comes from all of it. When she is alone in this space, hands are a ghost, but their touches still are in the back of her mind. The only expectation she has for tonight is the weight above her. 

Wrap me in your wings

Already in the dining room, she answer the intercom. It’s 8 pm and the doorman let her know that  _ “Miss Danvers” _ is waiting for her. Lena grabs her purse and leaves the apartment. On the elevator, she uses the time to check her visual. Jeans, black shirt, heels and a few accessories. Definitely not a Luthor visual. Her mother wouldn’t be pleased.

“You are beautiful” It’s the first thing she hears when the elevator stops.

_ Alex _

Long-sleeve shirt, jeans and jacket “So are you, Director.” a silent smile follows. Alex offers her hand and they walk together.

“Even today you are not going to stop with the formality, Miss Luthor” Alex asks 

“I don’t know what makes today special. We are together every night.”

“Oh, really…” Alex stops and looks straight to Lena’s eyes “We, with these espetacular normal clothes and a dinner doesn’t seems special to you. Sure…” 

Lena chuckles “I don’t need a holiday to feel special with you, darling.” She claims and shorts the distance with every word “Our moments always are to be appreciated.” Alex pulls lena down the waistband and kiss her. In the middle of the street, with the moon watching them, two girlfriends are kissing. Nothing special about that.

Lena touches Alex's face and cleans the red lipstick on her lips. They look for each other in complete silence for a while. But, when the traffic light is green and a few cars cross them, they realized that they are stopped in contemplation.

“I made reservations in your favorite. Come on” Alex snaps her arm around Lena's neck and they move closer than before.

*****

“Welcome to Jérôme Ferrer. My name is Rebecca. What can I get you?” the blonde waitress asks.

“A Woodland Hen with Vegetable Garden and a bottle of Château Lascombes.”

“And for you, Miss?”

“Same, please.” the waitress nods and leaves them alone.

Lena leans and touches Alex’s hand across the table “Oh… You trust me, director. Are you sure?” 

“When it comes to food, of course” Alex returns the gentle touch.

“Just food?” Lena stares “You’re smart woman… I’m a Luthor after all” the redhead chuckles but keeps looking into the green eyes. She loves that color. Lena bites her own lips and starts to reach up to Alex arm “Today a Luthor without underwear.” Alex gasps and Lena laughs. A good laugh. When she stops, she realizes Alex’s blushed. Almost the color of her hair.  _ So cute. _

“You know how to play, Luthor.”

“And you like it.” Lena puts some distance and returns to her starting position with hungry eyes. She really loves control.

After that, they talk about work, family, aliens, new prototypes that can end people need for insulin. A normal day in the life of a CEO and the commander of a special base of operations. There’s only small talk. After all of the troubles they have to resolve during hours, it’s a great break. When the food arrives, the womens are so immersed in their world that the rhythm continue. Lena discovers James is leaving and Kelly will start to work with the DEO as a psychologist. Alex remembers their trip to Midvale in the end of the week. They share a smile when remind Eliza’s invitation. Lena was so afraid that she almost created a reunion, but was dissuaded by Alex two days ago, when they’re on bed. Smart girl. 

_ Everything is going to be okay. Mom already loves you, babe.  _

And so they lived. 

Time pass by and the couple just realize the late hour just when Alex’s phone rings. Before she answers, Lena hope isn’t something from work. She doesn’t want any action tonight.  _ Please. _

“Hey, Kar. What’s up?” Alex also seems surprised with the call. “No. No. It’s okay.” She looks to Lena almost waiting for a confirmation. When Lena understands some kind of urgency, she nods “Of course. Be there in fifteen” Alex ends the call, takes a sip of wine and looks really guilty. 

“I’m so sorry, Lena.”

“Hey, look at me. What happened?”

“She had an accident on the way to Catco today. Some jackass runs through her with a bike and she’s a little sore and sad.” Alex knows it's a lie and avoid Lena’s eyes. She can’t look to that green when feels like a liar.

Lena spots the waitress and asks for the bill “Alex, it’s just it? Are you sure?” When their eyes meet, the brunette has sure there’s something else, but she doesn’t push. When Alex is ready, everything will be revealed. She has to believe this. 

Alex still doesn’t answer but when they pay and start to walk to the exit, the redhead stops Lena. “I’m sorry” She looks broken for a second. It’s so much more than guilt. Alex relaxes her body and hugs Lena. All the energy is passing for her body to the ground. Discharging.  _ Safe. _

“It’s okay. We are gonna fix it.” Lena reassures in her ear.

“We?” 

“I’m coming with you.”

Alex steps away while holds Lena in the space of a arm “You don’t have to do this.” She again holds her gaze.

“I want to” Lena caress her cheek and, this time, she embraces Alex.

*****

“Oh Ra-God! Lena…” It’s the first thing they hear when Kara opens the door. “You’re...I didn’t expected you” 

“We were together, Kara. Valetines, remember?” Alex says before holding her sister and Lena watches the blonde’s muscles get loose.

“I brought food. I hope that can pay my self invitation” 

“Of course. Of course. I’m sorry. I completely forgot about the holiday. I didn’t want to screw your date. You two were probably in the middle of something.” the babbling keeps happening “Maybe right in the middle-”

“Kara!” Alex exclaims and stops Kara of talking about something pretty weird. 

Her sister deflates and hugs Lena “Okay…” The brunette laughs between teeth. “What do you have there?” Kara looks really hungry to the bag.

“We already eat so… potstickers for you” In the middle of the sentence Kara already has her face almost buried inside the food

“I love you, ‘you know?” She grabs Lena’s hands and go straight to the couch.

Alex shake her head in disbelief “Hey! What about me?” and starts to follow the other two. 

Kara swallows hers potstickers and answer “You didn’t bring me food.” She snuggles even closer to Lena and covers their legs with a blanket. Alex tries to fake irritation, but the scene is so cozy that she just seats on the other side, leaving the blonde in the middle. 

There’s a movie on tv. A romantic comedy, Lena guess. She thought about a hundred ways this night could end. A hundred positions. Her best friend snuggled next to her, while eating chinese food didn’t pass through her imagination. Yet, the three of them, comfy around each other wasn’t something she thought possible in their first encounter. 

_ Two shots. Saving Alex's life. Kara lost in the middle of the street. _ She looks around and see the sisters focussed on the screen.  _ This is definitely an upgrade.  _

A few minutes go by in completely silence. Just the sound of tv and Kara's mouth. She is so into the moment that just realize Alex's hand in her hair when Kara moves a little. The blonde rest her head against Lena’s shoulder. When she looks to Alex and read her lips, gives a soft smile in response. 

_ Thank you. _

It’s family.

It's like I'm in a dream, when I'm awake

*****

The movie is over. Kara is sleeping with her head on Lena's lap and legs above Alex’s. The redhead is eating popcorn and still rubbing Lena’s hair. They’re watching some advertisement. Everything seems calm until there’s a beat coming from a cellphone. Alex gets up and follows the sound. It’s Lena’s. She gives straight to her and watches concern comes up to that peaceful face. Lena studies the message for seconds that turn into hours in Alex’s mind. 

“Something is wrong?” she whispers.

Lena doesn’t dare to look into Alex’s eyes “I’ll have a reunion tomorrow morning. It’s just confirmed.” 

“Oh... okay…. It’s urgent?”

“Yeah. I’ll have to go.” Lena puts the phone down and starts to move. She takes Kara’s head and lay her on the couch. 

“Now?” Alex keeps analyzing every move of the brunette. She doesn’t look great or free of burden like earlier. 

When Kara’s comfortable, Lena moves until the director. “Yeah...I’m sorry” She fondles Alex’s face again. It’s reassuring but not with the same strength as before.

Alex leans closer to Lena’s hand “I’ll go with you.” 

“That potstickers’s head needs you.” The brunette chuckles.

“Kara is sleeping.” Alex doesn’t find so funny and starts to move to put her shoes and arrange the leftovers scattered around the room. “I want go” she mumbles. 

Lena notice the rush of the other woman and she sure can’t leave like this. When they already are close to the door, she stops “Alex...hey” and smoothly grabs Alex's chin. ”I’ll be fine for tonight. Your sister needs you.”

“Lena…” 

“I realized something tonight.” She caresses Alex’s lips and is left hypnotized by them. “We have secrets”

There’s exasperation when the brunette looks up. Alex’s eyes full of worried.  _ Fear. _ They don’t try to lie. Some part of them know they can’t lie right now.

With a serious face, Lena says “I don’t care. We’re going to pass this.” She rubs her fingers against that soft skin “Tonight, Kara needs you and I have to go. Tomorrow, I want you by my side. I’ll need you.” Lena affirms and rest her hands in Alex’s neck. She comes closer and leans a warm kiss. Lena holds tide on the red hair and after a long stare, finally let it go. This time she doesn’t clean the lipstick ”Dream with me” She turns around, opens the door and when looks back, notices Alex’s still frozen. “Happy Valentine, darling.”

“Happy Valentine, beautiful girl” It’s what Lena hears before she walks away with her cellphone on the purse and a soft smile inlaid on her face.

***** 

Kara is up. Almost up. She lies on the couch along side of Alex but it’s wake. “You wanna tell her, right?” 

Alex tries to hide but still looks to her sister with a sad expression. “More than anything. Do you?”

“She’s my best friend, Alex. Of course I do.” They share a thought. A constant state of fear. “I don’t wanna lose her”

The older sister just appear lost on her own mind “Me neither.”

“Do you love her? Like, really love her.”

“Yeah, Kara. I love her.” She watches the blonde moves closer with a blanket and realize her intentions. Her sister wants to cuddle. Definitely not how she imagined this night.

“So, I refuse to think you could lose her. Lena’s smart. She would never let you go.” The Danvers Sisters hugs and snuggles on that little couch. It's like they’re kids again. Kids scared of a nightmare. The worst nightmare. 

Like every dream, they wake up and hope for the best. “I have to believe that, because I also can’t lose her” The oldest is always responsible for the protection and in this case, trust that everything is going to be okay.

  
  


Cause I’ll never let you slip away

From my hands, from my hands.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think?  
if you wanna talk to me, you can find me on twitter
> 
> XX, @jelxme


End file.
